Winter Vacation
by Starlynn Danielle
Summary: Anna decides that a much needed vacation is in order. Elsa is holding onto her ‘conceal, don’t feel’ mantra again.
1. The Plan

"You have been working way too hard and I'm not gonna stand for it any longer."

Elsa looked up from the letter she was writing and found her younger sister standing beside her with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Anna sighed, unceremoniously propping herself against the heavy desk that had swallowed up her sister.

"I never get to see you anymore. You're always 'fulfilling your queenly duties.'" She airquoted around the phrase that had plagued her for weeks.

Elsa sat back in her chair, watching Anna twirl the end of her braid sullenly.

It was true that she had been incredibly busy for the past month, she had a kingdom to run, after all. But had she been neglecting her sisterly duties? The way Anna was pouting suggested that she had.

"So what do you propose to do about me 'working way too hard?'" Elsa grinned at the way Anna lit up at her question.

"I was thinking we take a vacation!" Anna bounced excitedly from her position on the desk, throwing her arms up wildly, "To your Ice Castle!"

Elsa smiled wider. It was comforting to know that her sister didn't fear her creation, didn't fear _her_. "Sure. Let's go."


	2. Settling In

"How long exactly have you been planning this?"

Anna grinned at the awed expression on the queen's face. Elsa had been concerned that the ice palace wouldn't be habitable for her non-magical-but-still-wonderful little sister only to find that, somehow, furniture and enough blankets to cover a small army had been pulled up the side of the mountain.

"About a week," the redhead replied.

"A week? You managed to put couches, a dining table, curtains, a stove, and a bed in my castle at the peak of a _mountain_ in a week?"

"Yup."

Elsa shook her head. Of course her sister wouldn't understand how impossible the situation was.

Anna grimaced internally as she thought of the long hours spent with Kristoff and Sven trying to make the king sized bed fit on the royal ice harvesting sled.

"You only brought one bed?" Elsa asked after a moment.

Anna fought back the blush that threatened to bloom on her cheeks.

"I thought maybe we could share it? I mean, I brought all these blankets but it still might be chilly at night. I know the cold doesn't bother you but I'm still only human..."

Elsa's tense expression softened.

"You're not 'only human," she said, catching a ginger braid and twirling it around her finger. "The way you eat sandwiches is superhuman."

Anna snorted with laughter. "You're ridiculous."

"Only when it comes to you."


	3. Conceal, Don’t Feel

As it turned out, Anna hadn't planned much of anything else besides dragging the queen out of her study.

"So...do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked cheerfully.

Elsa arched her brow. "I thought you wanted it to just be us this week? My snowmen have a habit of coming to life."

Anna laughed nervously. "I did, I mean, I do! But... I don't know what we're supposed to do all week... I'm out of ideas."

"The great Anna of Arendelle is out of ideas?" Elsa teased.

Anna blushed. She loved the way Elsa said her name. After not hearing it at all for so long it sent flutters through her stomach.

 _Happy flutters, not...romantic? Of course, that would be ridiculous._

"Why don't we explore?" she suggested.

"You don't have a great track record wandering around here," the ice queen replied warily.

"I know, but now _you're_ here. I could never be lost as long as I'm with you."

Elsa felt her cheeks warm slightly at the earnest way Anna looked at her. It had been startling to see her sister that first time. Where she'd left a little girl had suddenly stood a young woman.

"So let's go exploring!" Anna shouted excitedly, grabbing her sister by her slender wrist and dragging her out the massive ice doors.

Anna was a woman, yes, but she was also the same little girl Elsa had left behind all those years ago. She would always be the little girl that craved adventure and looked to her big sister for guidance.

 _Which is exactly why I shouldn't be feeling this way... Conceal, don't feel._


	4. Exploring

Trekking through mountain woods perhaps wasn't all that exciting on its own, but Anna was like a fluttering fairy spreading pixie dust everywhere.

"Elsa! Look at this!"

The elder sister smiled warmly at the delicate way Anna tapped a frozen drape of willow, sending a soft tinkling through the air.

"It's beautiful," she said sincerely, and she wasn't quite sure if she meant the willow or the woman.

"This is where Kristoff and I met Olaf," Anna said with a grin.

Elsa pursed her lips at the ice harvester's name. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her tone neutral as she asked, "How, um, how are things with...him?"

Anna turned away. "Oh, good! Um, we're just friends."

"Oh! Wh-why is that?"

"Well, I guess I learned a lot about love and I just know that I'm not... I'm not in love with him."

The frosty air grew heavy.

 _It's because I'm in love with someone else,_ Anna thought to herself, _Someone that I shouldn't be in love with._

"But, are you okay?" Elsa asked. She may not want Anna to be with the man for reasons she dare not express, but she would never wish her to be unhappy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Elsa looked at her toes, trying to find a way out of the awkward place she found herself in. Then she smiled.

"Hey, Anna."

"Yes?"

With a splat the youngest suddenly found herself with a face full of snow.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!"


	5. Back at the Castle

They returned to the castle, happy and exhausted.

"You totally cheated," Anna grumbled playfully.

Elsa smirked. "I didn't cheat, I won."

Anna giggled. "I totally won the tickle fight though."

It was true. They'd been laughing and playing and then suddenly Anna had tackled Elsa onto the ground, straddling her hips and holding down her wrists. There had been a moment of tension, where Elsa's heart started to beat faster and she wondered what Anna would do, but then she'd felt fingers dig into her side.

Elsa shook herself from her reverie and rubbed her wrist. It had been...exciting to be in that position.

"I'm just gonna change into my nightgown and then we can go to bed," Anna announced. Elsa nodded and with a blush realized that she hadn't brought a nightgown of her own.

Clothes had always been a fickle thing for her since she was little. That was in part why it had been so freeing to wear her ice dresses. She normally didn't wear anything to bed but since she was sharing...

"Do you, um, do you have one that I could borrow?"

Anna, who had turned away to dig through her luggage turned bright red as she realized that Elsa had planned to sleep naked.

"Um, no actually but it's okay. You can wear mine and I'll just wear my underthings."

Anna's underthings consisted of a tight camisole that left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination and loose white cotton pants that cut off just below her knees. She had grown into her woman's body well, Elsa thought, with full hips and perky breasts whose nipples had hardened in the cool air.

While Anna was getting undressed, Elsa distractedly waved her hand over her dress so she could change, forgetting her audience as she snuck glances at her.

The material dripped off of her like it was melting. And Anna had to stifle a gasp at the painfully erotic display. When it had finally disappeared she had to consciously turn away from her _(completely naked!)_ sister and try to control her breathing.

 _I want..._ Anna thought as she crawled under the covers of the bed. But she cut herself short, refusing to acknowledge the devious thoughts she had.

When she looked back in Elsa's direction again she was dressed and lifting up the covers.

As she settled in Anna shivered. It was such a tempting idea: rolling over, claiming the ice queen's lips with her own and doing something, _anything,_ with these _feelings._

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"A little," Anna lied.

"Come here."

Anna carefully settled against her sister's side, laying her head on a steady heartbeat and draping her arm across a slim waist.

It had been so long since they'd done this. Just...held each other.

Both girls drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
